1. Field of the Invention:
The invention generally relates to antennas and more particularly to an improved furlable antenna having an improved actuator for effecting selective deployment of the antenna reflector.
Future spacecraft missions to the outer planets of our solar system will require communication systems capable of transmitting data at significantly expanded data rates. Expanded data rates, in turn, require a use of antennas having reflectors of increased dimensions. Because of weight and bulk limitations imposed by the designers of space vehicles, antenna reflectors having an operating diameter larger than the dimensions of spaces provided for stowage, must be so constructed as to accommodate furling in order to facilitate stowage, and unfurling in order to achieve deployment.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As is fully appreciated by those engaged in the design and fabrication of communication systems for use aboard operating spacecraft, numerous designs for antenna reflectors capable of being furled and unfurled have been proposed. In most instances it has been assumed by the designer of the furlable reflector that some suitable actuator for unfurling or deploying the reflector will be made available by others. Yet, as should be apparent, a satisfactory actuator should be of light weight and reliable construction, simple to operate and economic to fabricate. As a consequence of this combination of requirements, there exists a dearth of suitable antennas having capabilities necessary for assuring completion of successful missions.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide for use in a communication system, particularly adapted for use in celestial space, an improved antenna having a reflector of increased dimensions, for accommodating expansion of data rates and equipped with a simple, economic, lightweight and reliable actuator and having a capability for being launched aboard existing spacecraft in a furled configuration and subsequently expanded into an unfurled deployed configuration.